


Another Dawn

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Bilbo Baggins & Dís Friendship, Dwalin & Thorin Oakenshield Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Thorin, Protective Dwalin, Thorin is a Softie, Thorin's A+ Parenting, Uncle Thorin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: This is an alternate version of A New Dawn where Thorin is even more stubborn if that was even possible.Let's just say that pregnant Dwarves are the most stubborn types of Dwarves... much to Bilbo's dismay.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin & Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli & Kíli & Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Check out A New Dawn if you want!

Bilbo could tell that Thorin wasn't the same as the other Dwarves the moment that he walked inside his home. His beard wasn't as long and he was much calmer and quieter although when he spoke, the other Dwarves would be enchanted by his voice. 

Bilbo found out much later that the reason for the compliance was that Thorin was a king. A King Under the Mountain to be precise. There was something else too. Bilbo noticed it the morning after Balin spoke of Thorin's victory at Moria. 

Thorin had woken up and excused himself from the fire to sit by the bushes, his skin strangely pale. He was about to check on him before Balin put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Leave him be, laddie." Balin gently pulled hi back to the fire where Bombur was cooking breakfast. 

"Is he alright?" 

Balin nodded, "he's fine. It's normal." 

"Normal?" 

Balin nodded again, "aye."

"Don't worry about Uncle." Fíli sat beside him, always followed by his younger brother. 

"We did ask him why he'd come whilst in such a... delicate, shall we say, condition." Kíli shrugged. "He's terribly stubborn like that."

"Delicate condition?" The Hobbit raised his eyebrows. 

The young princes nodded in unison. 

"What delicate condition?" 

"You boys always running your mouths." Thorin's voice came from the bush, he wiped his mouth. 

Kili and Fili bit their lips and turned their gazes away. 

"You should get something to eat, lad." Oin called to Thorin by the fire.

Thorin shook his head. "I won't be able to keep it down." 

"We could stay here a while longer if you're sick." Bilbo suggested. "Or find a nearby town?"

"I appreciate the concern, Master Baggins," Thorin looked like he was going to hurl. "Just give me a few moments and then we shall continue for the day."

Bilbo looked to Gandalf who was standing by the ledge, smoking his pipe. He sent a sympathetic look in Thorin's direction but then muttered something under his breath about the stubbornness of Dwarves. 

* 

Even after the events of Trollshaws, Bilbo was still kept in the dark about Thorin's "delicate condition". It was when they were in Rivendell when he finally found out. 

Bilbo listened to the conversation between Lord Elrond, Gandalf and Thorin whilst sitting next to Balin. 

"And I shall congratulate you on your child, Thorin." Elrond bowed his head in respect. 

Bilbo furrowed his eyebrows together, Balin chuckled at his confused expression. 

"I didn't know that Thorin had a child."

"Well," Balin screwed his lips, "they arent born yet."

"He's pregnant?" 

"Aye, laddie." Balin gestured to Thorin with his head. 

"Why would he come if he was expecting?" Bilbo whispered to him, making sure Thorin didn't hear. 

Whilst Balin talked to Bilbo about Thorin, Thorin was caught in some trance, his hand on his stomach the entire time. It was a rare occurrence but Thorin's child had only Thorin as their parent. It was an omen of luck for a royal Dwarf to experience it and Thorin was sceptical at first until he felt the first signs of movement. Immaculate Conception... who knew? 

Thorin would not put his child in danger but this was their chance to reclaim their lost home. He needed that chance. 

* 

"THORIN!" Dwalin basically screamed his name as Azog threw him over the rocks.

Kili and Fili shouted for their uncle. It was Bilbo though that took action, running across the tree to reach Thorin's too still body. 

"Thorin..." Bilbo gasped, seeing the scrapes littering his face. 

Thorin awoke again with Gandalf standing over him.

"The Halfling?" Thorin said, just above a whisper. 

"Fine. He's fine." 

Thorin groaned slightly, holding his abdomen as Fili and Dwalin helped him to his feet. 

"Did I not say that you would be a burden?" Thorin boomed. "That you would have no place amongst us? I have never been so wrong in my life." 

Bilbo was slightly taken back when he felt Thorin embrace him tightly. The company cheered loudly, but when Thorin let Bilbo go, he hissed silently to himself. No one noticed though for a familiar sight befell them.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo pointed to the Lonely Mountain. 

"Yes." Thorin had a smile wider than he had in a while. "Our home...ow."

"Uncle?" Fili raised his eyebrow, "what's wrong?" 

"I don't know." Thorin confessed, bending forward slightly as a wave of dizziness hit him. 

"Come on, laddie." Oin whistled to him. "We'll set up camp down the mountain and I'll check you out." 

Thorin would have then walk further, cover more distance but a part of him, the more rational part, was saying that the baby was not acting like they usually did. 

Male Dwarves looked very much the same when pregnant because they were already broad to begin with. 

While the others seat up the fire, Oin told Thorin to lie back against a boulder. The rest of the company gave their leader some much needed privacy. Thorin stared into the sky above whilst Oin checked for infections. 

"You've been very lucky." Oin murmured. "The bairn is fine but you need some rest."

"I'll rest once our quest is done." Thorin was adamant about that. 

"You're stubborn, laddie." Oin chuckled. "I'll give you that. Get some food and then sleep."

"Bilbo." Bofur whistled him over, "give this to Thorin will yeh," he passed him a bowl of Bombur's stew. 

Bilbo took the bowl an approached Thorin who sat on the boulder, pulling his fur around himself. 

"Here." Bilbo passed the bowl to him.

Thorin shook his head. 

"Now." Bilbo urged. "It won't do the baby any good."

Thorin's pupils widened, "how did you know I was-"

"I figured it out." Bilbo smiled fondly, Thorin chuckled. "And Balin told me. In Rivendell."

"I should have told you. I wasn't treating you fairly before. I apologize." 

He held out his hand for Bilbo to take, the Hobbit gripped his hand gently. 

"You have already done so." His voice was as soft as the fur on Thorin's coat. "Rest."

"You're a kind soul." Thorin whispered. "Kinder than most. I did not wish to see you hurt for I would feel responsible but you have proved you can look after yourself. You're innocent... pure. You have not seen war as I have and so I was sceptical. I was wrong."

"It's understandable." Bilbo made sure that Thorin ate the food. "Yes you have seen things I can scarcely believe but that's our differences. I wish to call you friend for we have now shared some experiences."

"Agreed." 

That night, they slept. Bofur and Bilbo kept watch for the beginning. Bilbo was just glad that Thorin was finally getting some rest. He didn't sleep much. His dreams were all but gone and had been replaced for dreams and carrying a baby made him more tired than he would care to admit. 


	2. Chapter 2

The jails of Mirkwood were as grand as the palace itself, Thorin paced in the small space, looking to the walls. 

"I told him that he could go fuck himself." Thorin snarled to Balin who was in his own cell. 

"A bargain was our only hope." Balin sighed. 

Thorin, on the other hand, smirked, gripping to the bars of his cell. "Not our only hope." 

Whilst they waited and waited, Thorin sat on the ground of his cell, rubbing his stomach as it was the only thing he could do to pass the time. That and attempting to listen to the conversation between his younger nephew and the red headed Elf. 

Once she was gone, he felt much safer. He really did. Images of the battle of Moria ripped his mind. Watching his grandfather get beheaded and seeing his brother fall at the hands of an Orc. He hadn't seen his father that day. 

He started the battle as prince but returned to the Blue Mountains a king. His child would be a princess or prince. Prince seemed more likely. Female Dwarf births were uncommon compared to the birth of males. Then again to an untrained eye it was as though all the Dwarves were male. This was not true of course. How else would they come into existence? Born from the rocks and stones? 

He left his hand on his abdomen as he stood to his feet, hearing a familiar voice and the sound of rattling keys. "Bilbo."

Bilbo unlocked the door and let him out. "You alright?" 

"Never better to see you." 

Thorin stood, giving quiet commands to his company, "come we must leave. We won't have long until they notice we have gone."

*

"Stay here." Thorin and Kili's foreheads rested against each other. "Come to us when you're healed."

"So I have to stay but you can go?" 

Thorin nodded gravely, "please. I promised my sister I would keep you safe. I intend to keep that promise." 

"I shall stay with him then." Fili climbed back onto the jetty. 

"Keep him safe, Fili." Thorin squeezed his shoulder. 

"You stay safe too, Uncle." Fili said his goodbyes and joined his brother and Oin. 

"Come when it's safe." Thorin added before leaving with the rest of the company. "You'll know when that is."

*

"It's dragon sickness..." Balin frowned, Bilbo could see the tears well in his eyes. "I've seen it before... with his grandfather." 

"The baby..." Bilbo gasped. "Is there any way to break it?" 

Balin sighed, "I have no idea."

Bilbo was determined. There was no way he could let Thorin succumb to anything. He was going to cure him of this sickness in the only way he could think. It would involve another burglary though. 

Bilbo had two ideas. He would either give the stone to the Elf King and Bard or he would do something far more drastic. 

"Thorin." He spoke softly as he entered the throne room. 

You could tell that a delirium had thwarted Thorin's mind for there was a strange hue to his normally piercing blue orbs. 

"I found it." 

Thorin's head perked up and he turned it to the side, looking at him with a crazed look in his eyes. 

"The Arkenstone." Bilbo cleared his throat and pulled it out of his coat, "I found it."

"When?" Thorin asked sharply. "No. Doesn't matter. Give it to me."

Bilbo didn't want to. He really didn't. He didn't want to anger Thorin for the sake of his unborn child but he was cautious. 

"My grandfather, Thror, I watched how the gold plagued his mind." Thorin closed his eyes and recalled the memories of seeing Thror dig through he treasures of Erebor like a madman. He didn't know what swayed him but he knew that the Arkenstone was not the prize for their victory. 

"The King's Jewel." Thorin whispered, holding it towards the light, "The Heart of the Mountain..." 

Bilbo watched but what happened next was not what he expected. Thorin turned, smirked shortly and threw the Arkenstone at the floor, splintering it into pieces. Bilbo gasped in shock and watched as Thorin knelt on the ground. "You have stolen my Heart..." he looked to Bilbo with tears in his eyes, oh how those sapphires glistened. "You made me see that the Jewel was nothing more than that. A jewel."

"The armies lie outside those gates." Bilbo joined his side, crouching before him. "Be the Dwarf I know you are. Set things right." 

Bilbo cupped Thorin's cheek, brushing his lips against Thorin's. The foreheads joining. Thorin laughed breathlessly, his own hand curling around the Hobbit's cheek. "I have wronged you. How can you love a soul who has wronged you as I have done? Over and over again."

"Because over and over again you have shown me love." 

Thorin threw his arms around this burglar, kissing him. 

"When the battle is over, I will make it up to you. I promise it."


	3. Chapter 3

"What are ye going to do, cousin?!" Dain shouted over the field to Thorin as they cut down Orcs by the dozen. 

"I am going to kill that piece of shit." Thorin snarled, climbing onto the golden ram. 

Thorin rode through the battlefield with Fili, Kili and Dwalin on his tail. He ignored the slight twinge he felt in his abdomen for something much graver was once his mind. He was going to kill that Orc filth once and for all. 

"Go and search the lower levels, Fili. Take Kili with you." 

Thorin's hand clasped his stomach, feeling a familiar twinge cut him. 

Fili noticed but said nothing, he patted his brother's back. "Come on."

"Dwalin. Let's hunt some Orcs."

"Aye." Dwalin smirked, his hand curling around his axe. 

"Stay behind me, Bilbo." Thorin gestured with his hand. 

Thorin went down the steps towards the ice as Dwalin and Bilbo remained where they were amidst the ruins. 

"Thorin!" Bilbo shouted to him.

Thorin had already gone, down to the ice, swinging his sword against the battalion of Orcs. It was a glorious sight. Thorin was a master swordsman, one of the best in the Dwarvish kingdoms. Orc after Orc fell by his hand, blood spilling over the ice. 

He whispered in Dwarvish at Azog who appeared from the mist. Thorin smirked. The Orc would die that night and it would be remembered always. Azog the Defiler against Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror. The King Under the Mountain. 

"AHHHHHH!" Thorin screamed, running at the Orc with his sword in hand, slashing the air. 

The swords clanged against each other and Thorin could hear the ice cracking beneath them and felt the twinges in his abdomen grow in size. 

"Shit. No..." He whispered almost silently to himself. "Not now." 

He tried to ignore the pain, and somehow managed to trap Azog underneath the ice but the villain was not defeated. His sword sliced through the ice, his sword going straight through Thorin's foot. Thorin roared from the pain, almost falling through the ice itself as Azog soared out of it. Throwing Thorin across the ice, landing on his side. Clambering up, Thorin almost fell back down, the pain searing throughout him. 

"Eurgh..." Thorin clenched his fist. "Let's finish this... filth." 

He grasped his sword and threw himself at the Orc. "Bastard! You will die."

Azog laughed cruelly, "Your heir lies on the ground, he will be dead soon enough as well the other one."

"You lie." Thorin snarled at him, flashing his sword. 

"Not for long... Dwarf." 

Thorin laid on the ice with Azog towering over him, taking his sword and ramming it towards his neck. Thorin managed to roll over and slammed the Orc to the ice, taking his sword, he penetrated the skin and stabbed him through the heart. 

"I told you... you would die." Thorin's eyes glimmered from the ice. He looked into the soulless eyes once more before slicing the Orc's head clean off his shoulders.

Then, finally, the task had been done. 

Properly this time. 

Thorin stood, breathing heavily at the bloodied ice. He did not smile from the pleasure it gave him but looked towards the battlefield. He had a moment's peace until he surged forward, hands on his knees as he cried out. 

"Alright... alright...." Thorin said, gasping in pain. "At least you waited." He laughed breathlessly before another wave of pain flew through him. 

Looking around, Thorin saw a place which was safe enough. He attempted to walk but his wound on his foot spread, he dropped to his knees. Clambering up once more, he tried to walk again but as he got to his feet, Thorin felt a strange sensation and water fall down between his legs. 

"Shit..." Thorin swore. 

Limping, Thorin made it across the ice, over the corpses of the Orcs, to the ruins of the old watchtower of Ravenhill. Biting his lip, he fell to the ground, putting his hand against the stone wall. 

"At least... Azog will not harm you." Thorin murmured. He had wanted to give birth to his child in the comforts and safety of his old chambers in Erebor but now was not the time to be wishing. He had a task at hand and he would be damned if he didn't complete it. 

He didn't know how long he had been in labour, time became an illusion. He knew the battle was over for the screaming had stopped. He could hear no swords clanging or axes hitting their marks. Nothing. 

His hand trembled against the wall as he knelt on the ground, he felt pain after pain. The longest contraction he felt caused him to grunt loudly, so loudly that he heard someone call for him. 

"Thorin!" Dwalin called out from behind the wall. "Thorin!"

Thorin answered, "over here, Dwalin."

He wasn't particularly loud but Dwalin managed to hear him. 

"Lord." Dwalin gasped. He knelt beside his king, putting a hand on the small of his back. "How long?"

"Since," he grunted, "before the battle."

"You fought like this?" Dwalin questioned, raising his eyebrows. 

Thorin could only nod, dipping his head and closing his eyes. Breathing his way through the pain, he leaned against the wall. 

"Let's take you back inside the mountain." Dwalin moved to help him up. 

Thorin pushed him away, "no time. It's coming." 

Dwalin opened his mouth to speak but Thorin let out a powerful grunt, his veins in his temple bulging out. 

"Don't push, Thorin!"

"I need to." Thorin dismissed him, he pushed himself away from the wall and half crawled to the far end, it was darker but he felt safer, his paternal instincts kicking in. "Argh!"

"Thorin, let me help." Dwalin said, in a soft tone he didn't usually use. "What do I need to do?" 

Thorin didn't really know. He let go off the breath he was holding in, looking up to the ceiling. "Bandage my foot, if you will."

"That I can do." Dwalin didn't have midwifery skills but he could mend a wound. It was essential for warriors to learn how to fix battle wounds. 

He took Thorin's boot off and saw that his foot was soaking in blood. He chipped off some of the ice. 

"Do it." Thorin said when Dwalin looked at him with a worrisome gaze. "This hurts a lot more."


	4. Chapter 4

Dwalin had used some of his shirt to bind Thorin's foot but it wasn't an easy task to do as Thorin writhed in pain during a particular painful contraction, Dwalin looked up to see Thorin's chin against his chest, concentrating hard. 

"Done." Dwalin said as he took his hands away. 

Thorin edged away quickly and sat in a squared position, his hands fumbling to grab onto the wall. 

"Uncle!" Fili exclaimed in shock. 

Thorin looked up, tears welling in his eyes. 

There was a large gash on the side of Fili's head but other than that, he looked fine. 

Fili ran to his uncle's side, kneeling beside him. "You're in labour."

Thorin gave him a look that just said, "no shit."

"Stay with him." Dwalin said to Fili. "I'll get help."

Fili was anxious about the older Dwarf leaving but he agreed and remained by his uncle's side, helping him in any way he could.

"Breathe, Thorin." Fili whispered as Thorin grunted loudly. 

"Help me get my trousers off." Thorin's eyes snapped open. 

Fili, although confused, helped Thorin stay upright whilst he pulled the trousers down, letting Thorin's coat act as a covering. 

"You're bleeding." Fili gasped. 

"It's nothing." 

Thorin cried out and his hands shook violently, his hair draping against the frame of his face. His forehead glistened in sweat.

"We've won." Fili tried to distract him from the pain. "Everything you taught me, us, it helped. I don't think I'll ever be as great a king as you." 

Thorin turned his head to his older nephew. Long gone was the small boy he had taught to wield a sword, the small boy he would tell tales of their home.

"That is where you are wrong, my boy." Thorin let out a grunt, "you will be an even greater one. Ow!"

"Breathe." Fili reiterated. "You must breathe."

"Something feels different..." Thorin gasped. "...wrong."

"What is it?" Fili asked, eyebrows joining together.

Thorin looked down and saw drops of blood, he fell against the wall and looked between his legs to see a growing pool of blood. He panted, fear filling him. 

"No, no, no! No!" Thorin panicked. "Fili!" 

Fili took a hold of him and gently pushed him so that he was lying on his back. Fili tried to remain calm but it was difficult when he saw just how pale Thorin had become. 

"Stay with me." Fili whispered, holding his uncle's face. 

"Do whatever you have to do..." Thorin breathed slowly, clenching his fist tightly but weakly as the pain built up. His tears rolled down his cheeks. 

"It'll be fine." Fili held back the tears, holding Thorin's hand. "Push." 

Thorin threw his head back and let out a mighty roar, he felt like he was on fire and was blinded from the pain, not noticing that Fili was cupping the baby's head. 

"Fili!" Kili shouted, followed by Tauriel. 

Fili practically screamed for his brother. 

"Kili I need you! Hurry!" 

If Thorin was somewhat awake, he would have noticed Tauriel swap places with Fili and helped to deliver the child. 

"Kili, I need your hands." Tauriel gestured for him. 

Fili knelt by Thorin's head. Thorin gritted his teeth, sobbing from the pain that just seemed to roll into each other.

He didn't know that Bilbo was holding his head, trying to keep him still. 

"I will have to break his pelvis." Tauriel informed them. "Hold him down."

The scream that pierced the air was terrifying. Kili and Fili had never heard anything like it, let alone from their uncle. Bilbo was almost in tears as he struggled to keep Thorin down. 

The snap of his bones was just as horrible. 

"Push, Thorin." Bilbl whispered to him. "Push." 

Just with pure impulse, Thorin bared down one last time, screaming louder than before until his lungs were empty. 

Then it was done. 


	5. Chapter 5

In Tauriel's arms was a Dwarfling but what Fili began to cry about was the shade in which the baby was. 

"No..." Fili held his uncle in his arms.

"Is there anything you can do?" Bilbo asked, stroking Thorin's head. 

Kili's hands were covered in Thorin's blood. He felt sick to his stomach. 

Tauriel flipped the baby over so that they were on their stomach. Tauriel massaged circles into the baby's back. She breathed into their mouth and after an unbearable time, the baby thankfully cried. The small thing squealed in the Elf's arms. 

Kili gasped, Fili laughed in happiness and Bilbo kissed Thorin's clammy forehead. 

"He's bleeding out." Tauriel passed the baby into Kili's hands. "The after birth needs to be delivered." 

Tauriel wasn't exactly trained in midwifery and Dwarf births were so different compared to the birth of Elves. 

From behind the wall, Thranduil approached the group. His face had a long splash of blood staining his pale face. He put his blade back into its place and knelt on the ground. "We shall bring him to my healers. For he has righted a wrong."

"Please save him." Fili begged. 

Thranduil looked at the pale face of the King Under the Mountain and despite their differences, children no matter what species were precious, he did not hesitate to lift the Dwarf into his arms. Not caring if the blood stained him, Thranduil led the group down the watch tower and into Dale where his healers were waiting, already tending to the wounded and dead. 

"Eranna." Thranduil called out to the healer as he placed Thorin onto one of the cots. "Give the king the utmost care, and his child."

Tauriel handed the Dwarfling to another healer and left the tent. 

"Let us see him." Kili demanded her. 

Tauriel put a hand on his chest, "he needs attention. He would want you to help your kin."

"She's right." Fili said into his ear. "Let's go and see to Dain."

Kili reluctantly followed his brother but not before looking into the tent one last time to see Thorin's bloody form. 

"You may go inside." Thranduil told Bilbo. "You won't get in the way." 

Bilbo quickly dashed to Thorin's side, whispering sweet words into his ear. 

He looked to the Dwarling that had been cleaned of blood and was not soundly asleep inside a soft blanket of the finest quality. 

Thorin slowly opened his eyes although he was tired and weak. "My baby...? Where is ... my baby?" 

"Here. They're safe." A tear fell down the Hobbit's face. "You're all safe.'

"Bilbo... what I said... my deeds at the...gate..."

"Shhh," Bilbo hushed him. "What's done is done. I forgive you. It is more than I deserve."

"If... I asked you to stay... would you..."

"If I was to remain with you it would be because of you." Bilbo brushed the Dwarf's hair back. "We will talk more, when you're better."

Thorin looked to the doorway of the tent and eyed Thranduil. 

"I shall... see to it that the gems are given back to you.... like they should have been long ago."

Thranduil bowed his head in thanks. 

"The people of Lake Town shall be given... what they are owed."

"I shall tell Bard." The Elf King proclaimed. "For now, rest. We shall discuss this more. In the mean time I suggest your heir or cousin take charge of repairs of your kingdom."

Thorin put his head back against the pillow, his grip on the sheets underneath him slackening. The pain had slowed down slightly but his pelvis was snapped in two and he had blood leaking between his legs, down his face and down his neck. 

"Are the boys alright?" Thorin asked quietly, his eyes sagging. 

Bilbo kept a hand on Thorin blood stained cheek, "they're fine. Everyone is fine. You're not though so allow yourself to be treated."

Bilbo bit his lip as Thorin grew so tired that he let out a deep sigh before closing his eyes. Bilbo could see his lips moving however Thorin was speaking in his own tongue, words of kazdhul, the Dwarvish language. Bilbo had picked up a few words and had asked Balin what Thorin would say when he was annoyed or angered. Turns out he was swearing. He swore in Dwarvish to not upset Bilbo which was actually rather thoughtful of him. 

"Bilbo." Thranduil whisked his hand to beckon him over.

Bilbo was hesitant to leave Thorin's side but he would rather not anger an Elf King. 

"The child." Thranduil muttered. "It was the child that kept Thorin Oakenshield alive. We do not know how but that child carries magical blood in its veins." 

"Thorin would have died otherwise. Wouldn't he?" 

Thranduil nodded, his blond locks blowing in the calm breeze. 

"The child will have all the care we can manage until Thorin has awoken."

Bilbo watched as Thranduil glided over to his animal companion. It would be a few days before they spoke again, Bilbo took himself back to Thorin's side where he was sound asleep. He could hear the baby coo in one of the Elf healer's arms. They were quite small for a Dwarf but they had the same eyes as Thorin, sparkling sapphires. 

Bilbo waited by Thorin's side until his eyes opened again.


End file.
